movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeyard6282's MCU Timeline
Since 2017 the MCU timeline has contradicted itself on multiple occasions. Spider-Man: Homecoming didn't actually mess anything up, however; Infinity War did big time. However, I did find a solution to the timeline. I did have to go with the flow and agree that Homecoming's card was a mistake even though before Infinity War it messed zero things up. Enjoy! Basic Movie Timeline Any events prior to 2011 are ignored and will be added in later. Same goes for comics, TV, and one-shots. * Iron Man (2011) * Iron Man 2 (2012) * The Incredible Hulk (2012) * Thor (2012) * The Avengers (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Captain America: Civil War (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Black Panther (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2019) Reasoning Iron Man (2011) I placed Iron Man in 2011 because it needs to take place two years prior to The Avengers. Iron Man 2 (2012) Iron Man 2 places itself a year after Iron Man. The Incredible Hulk (2012) Incredible Hulk must take place during the same year as Iron Man 2 to contribute to Fury's Big Week. Thor (2012) Thor must also take place during Fury's Big Week in 2012. The Avengers (2013) I placed The Avengers in 2013 because in Infinity War, Tony Stark says The Incident was six years prior. This is what initially messed up the timeline. Winter Soldier and Civil War are rooted in certain times, placing Infinity War in 2019, making The Avengers in 2013- six years prior to 2019. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2013) Steve Rogers' birth date in 1918 confirms Winter Solider to take place in 2013. Thor: The Dark World (2013) Darcy's line is the only mention of time, and it doesn't really affect the movie's timeline placement. Iron Man 3 (2013) Infinity War initially made Iron Man 3 not fit in. However, I found a solution. Killian was let down by Stark in 1999 on New Year's Eve. Killian says that it was 13 years ago, making many to place it in December 2012- because it's set at Christmas time. Infinity War placing Avengers in 2013 would make Iron Man 3 impossible. However, I placed it a year later, December 2013. This allows it to fit into the timeline again. Killian would not count 1999 as a year. He was let down on the last minutes of 1999. He would count the 13 years after ''1999, placing Iron Man 3 in 2013. The three main trilogy sequels also make the Avenger's absences more understandable. '''Both Guardians Movies (2014)' These are both confirmed to be in 2014. Nothing really affects them. Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Age of Ultron takes place in 2015 because of Thor's line in Ragnarok saying Sokovia was two years ago. Since Ragnarok is in 2017, it means Age of Ultron is in 2015. 'Ant-Man (2015)' Ant-Man just has to take place after Age of Ultron but before Civil War. Doctor Strange (2016) Doctor Strange takes place in 2016 as supported by Strange's awards. Captain America: Civil War (2017) Secretary Ross confirms Civil War to take place four years after SHIELD's collapse in 2013 during Winter Soldier, placing Civil War in 2017. Many people think Ross is saying it is four years after The Incident, however; he says "no supervision". During The Incident up to Winter Soldier, The Avengers were under supervision of SHIELD and the World Security Council. Ross still shows The Incident as evidence towards The Avenger's recklessness because regardless of supervision, because it was such a big event involving them. Even if that is what Ross was talking about, it still works. This is where things get hazy. Vision says that it has been eight years since Tony became Iron Man. It makes sense he wouldn't count the current year. However, for any of this to work Vision would not only have to count 2017, but he would have to count 2018. Why? Well, we can place Civil War in September 2017, nearing 2018, so we have to assume Vision is rounding up and is counting the near 2018 as well. It doesn't really make sense and is definitely the biggest plot hole in this timeline, but we have to just roll with it. Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Ragnarok takes place at the same time as Civil War. Thor also says Sokovia was two years prior, in 2015, placing Ragnarok in 2017. Ragnarok's credit scene takes place in 2019, not 2017. Black Panther (2017) Black Panther causes a few issues as well. Right after Civil War, T'Challa secretly took Bucky and Steve to Wakanda before returning and then taking The Royal Talon to rescue Nakia and then return back to Wakanda. Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) ''' Homecoming takes place two months after Civil War, placing it in November. The eight years later doesn't work any more because of Infinity War, so this actually takes place four years (or five depending on how you look at it) after The Avengers. '''Avengers: Infinity War (2019) Infinity War takes place minutes after Ragnarok's post credit scene which takes place in 2019 as well, meaning the Asgardian Ark was in space for two years. Infinity War has to be in 2019 because it is confirmed to be two years after Civil War, which is in 2017. My Movies Added In * The Invaders (1918) * Captain America: The First Avenger (1940s) * Stars and Stripes (1950s or late 1960s. Setting unknown. Either Vietnam or Cold War) * Captain Marvel (1990s) * Iron Man (2011) * Iron Man 2 (2012) * The Incredible Hulk (2012) * Thor (2012) * The Avengers (2013) * Captain America: Winter Soldier (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Captain America: Civil War (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Thor: The God Butcher (2018) * Black Panther 2 (2023) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2023) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Endgame (2023) * Illuminati (2019) * Thor: Fear Itself (2022) *Young Avengers, New Avengers timeline placement is unknown. Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU lists Category:MCU Movies